Nuestro banquete
by BloodyGourmet
Summary: Kaneki Ken se despierta vendado y atado en un lugar extraño. Pronto descubrirá que su adorado anfitrión, Tsukiyama, ha preparado un delicioso banquete en su honor... En el que él es el plato principal.


**Nuestro banquete - Shuuneki Fanfic.**

Desperté poco a poco, mareado y agotado. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, no vi más que oscuridad. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que llevaba una venda que impedía mi visión. Estaba sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos. De repente me invadió una oleada de pánico.

¿Cómo había llegado a una situación así? ¿Dónde estaba? No era capaz de recordar nada posterior a haber salido de Anteiku mientras la pequeña Hinami se despedía de mí.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero… ¿Cómo? Me balanceé a un lado y al otro, pero la silla debía estar fijada al suelo y no pude hacer nada. Probé a desatarme yo mismo, pero las cuerdas estaban tan apretadas que hasta el menor movimiento me dolía horriblemente. Quizá había estado atado durante mucho tiempo…

Agucé el oído: la puerta de la habitación se abría. Los pasos de alguien resonaban por toda la sala, haciéndome estremecer. Tragué saliva y forcejeé en vano, intentando escapar. Y súbitamente, paralizándome, su inconfundible voz.

Lamento la tardanza, Kaneki-kun… - Empezó él, acercándose cada vez más – Me temo que soy un horrible anfitrión, _mon ami_.

¿Tsukiyama-san? Oh, cielo santo, ahora podía recordarlo todo. Su elegancia y carisma me engañaron completamente, haciéndome olvidar las advertencias de Touka y el peligro que representaba relacionarme con una de las mayores amenazas del Distrito 20.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado, tan ingenuo? Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Sin embargo, ¡voy a compensártelo con el delicioso banquete que he preparado! – Dijo Tsukiyama, quitándome la venda de los ojos – Observa, Kaneki-kun. Todo esto es para ti. Cada plato contiene una esencia única, ¡un sabor que satisface el paladar del más exigente gourmet! Oh, sólo con pensarlo puedo estremecerme…

El macabro espectáculo que pude ver no hizo más que provocarme unas inaguantables ganas de vomitar. Casi pude notar cómo mi cara palidecía al instante.

En una larga mesa de madera, los platos se alineaban perfectamente: ojos, extremidades, sangre a borbotones y demás partes del cuerpo formaban el delicioso banquete del que Tsukiyama hablaba.

¿P-por qué…? – Comencé, pero antes de poder decir nada me vinieron unas terribles arcadas.

¡C'est magnifique, Kaneki-kun! Muéstrame más de esa desesperación. – Exclamó.

El Gourmet se acercó a mí y, acto seguido, me rodeó con sus brazos. Pegó sus labios a mi oreja y bajó la voz.

Se me olvidaba, _mon treasure_… - Susurró en mi oído – Tú eres el plato principal.

Casi grité de puro terror en aquel preciso instante. Yo… Yo… Estaba a punto de ser devorado.

¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Preguntó, despegándose de mi espalda para ponerse delante de mí y mirarme directamente a los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa ante mi silencio.

Intenté mostrarme serio y amenazante, pero lo único que conseguí fue demostrar una vez más mi debilidad y perderme en sus profundos ojos liláceos. Él, dándose cuenta de ello, aprovechó para enterrar su nariz en mi cuello.

_Mon dieu_, Kaneki-kun… - Suspiró contra mi piel – Oh, ¡cette délicieux parfum!

Estaba totalmente aterrorizado. Atado e indefenso, a merced de un sádico gourmet que no dudaría en masticar cada pedazo de mí. Para mi sorpresa, Tsukiyama besó mi cuello e hizo que pegara un bote en mi silla. Escuché una risita divertida.

¿Ocurre algo?_ – _Preguntó, continuando con una hilera de besos hasta mi hombro.

Cuando llego hasta su destino, mordió un pequeño trozo de carne y acarició mi brazo a la vez que exclamaba con euforia mi delicioso sabor. Yo, en cambio, aullé de dolor.

Shhht. – Ordenó Tsukiyama, posando su dedo índice en mis labios – No soy el único que va a disfrutar.

Al acabar la frase, mordió más cerca del cuello y yo ahogué un grito, notando cómo empezaba a derramar lágrimas por mi mejilla. El Gourmet hizo una mueca extraña, casi como si se sintiera culpable, y cesó su recorrido; cogió un pañuelo y me limpió las heridas, que estaban ya a punto de cerrarse.

No llores. – Me dijo, limpiando mis lágrimas.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Tsukiyama me besó apasionadamente… Como si fuera un contacto que hubiera anhelado día sí, día también.

Por mi parte, yo estaba demasiado confundido y aterrorizado como para pensar en nada. Cuando dio por finalizado el beso, se alejó de mí y contempló con orgullo su propio banquete. Extendió sus brazos y me miró fijamente, divertido.

¡Que comience la diversión, Kaneki-kun! – Exclamó.


End file.
